halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alan Frost
Name: Alan Frost Class: ODST Gender: Male Nickname: Scar Date of Birth: January 28, 2531 Age: 26 Height in Armor (ODST): 5’ 10.5” Height: 5’ 8.5” Weight in armor (ODST): 234.3 lbs Weight: 154.3 lbs Primary Specialization: Infiltrator UNSC Primary Weapon: SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle UNSC Secondary Weapon: BR55HB SR Battle Rifle Additional Gear: 2 smoke Grenades, 2 M9 HE-DP grenades and Multispectrum Goggles. Armor Color: Black armor, and under suit, with white accents on the arms, chest plate and helmet. The helmet sports a painted skull in white. Physical Description Alan "Scar" Frost, is a Human male in his mid-twenties with short black hair, a short stubble beard and dark brown eyes. His body is marked with multiple small scars, mostly on his back and abdomen, and a few large scars, one on his face and the other on his back; the result of his harsh life and military training. Spotting a signature scar, thus his nickname, crossing between his eyes to the upper right part of his mouth. Alan also has two tattoos, a cracked skull with an ODST drop-pod on top, on his right arm; and flames covering his entire left arm. Alan has a fairly muscular build, the result of his harsh life and military training, often highlighted by his scars. While not immensely strong, he has been known to survive a CQC encounter with a Sangheili and survive with relatively minor injuries. Alan can often be seen with his black ODST shirt on and matching military BDU's pants when in down time. During combat or training, he has his armor on, the white skull painted on his helmet and heavy plating armor on his arms and legs giving off a scary aura. Alan's battle rifle can be seen magnetically attached to his back, and when going into combat, he has his sniper rifle at hand. Two of the four grenades hang from his belt, while the other two hang from his left arm. Personality Alan is a person who firmly believes in the phrase "Actions speak greater that words", preferring to get to know the individual person before making any judgments on them. While not a "The end justifies the means" kind of person, his life has shown him that the best outcome is that which accomplishes the main objective with the least amount of losses in assets, be it persons or resources. Tough mostly logical and analytical in his actions, Alan has shown to care and help those that he considers close friends and family; something that he values greatly; in turn breaking that logical vibe that he gives to most people. Because of his harsh life, Alan prefers to keep to himself, maintaining an indifferent facade on the exterior, though those that get to know him and befriend him will find a sarcastic person that they can trust and rely on. Furthermore, Alan prefers little change in his life, as it takes him a while to get used to the change, specially socially. Thanks to his lack of social skills, Alan often stays quiet, speaking only when necessary. Though he has been know to make sarcastic comments on occasions, Alan is mostly a lone individual. However, because of the few friends that Alan has, he values friendship above all else, to the point in which he would do anything in his power to help out a friend, as long as it is the right thing to do. Even so, Alan knows that sacrifices must be made and dreads the moment in which he will have to choose between a friend and duty. In turn, this fear of losing someone close to him has caused him to retract into his logical persona, often detaching emotionally from any problem presented to him so he can deal with it as fast and efficiently as possible. Bio Born in October 28, 2531 to Hans and Clarissa Frost, on Actium, an inner Human colony, Alan "Scar" Frost grew up mostly with his aunt Bianca, thanks to the Human-Covenant war. Because of this, the limited contact that he had with his parents was restricted to video-calls and the few occasions in which both or one of his parents had down time in Actium. With both of his parents often shifted off world, and his aunt working to provide for both, Alan developed an interest in literature, military in particular; eventually leading to his social awkwardness due to his self-imposed isolation. When he turned twelve years old, he learned that both of his parents had died aboard the ship that they were serving on. The news had devastated him as he now felt more alone. Two years after the news, Actium was attacked by the Covenant. During the fighting, Alan saw as his aunt died while trying to protect him from incoming plasma fire; presumed dead by the Covenant invaders, Alan stood in shock under his aunt’s dead body for several hours until the shock turned into sheer determination to survive and avenge his family's deaths. Moving through the destroyed streets of the capital of Actium, Alan managed to get to the evacuation point with various plasma burns and other small injuries all over his body. Days after evacuating with the other survivors of Actium, he learned that his home-planet had been glassed. Alan spent the following years on the streets of Reach, doing manual labors, which resulted in many of his scars, including the big scar on his back, the result of a work accident. Once he turned seventeen, Alan enlisted to the UNSC marine corps, where he spent the following four years training diligently as a scout. When the Covenant invaded Reach in 2552, Alan was deployed to New Alexandria, where he helped in the evacuation of civilians. Taking ownership to many kills on the evacuation, Lance Corporal Alan Frost was one of the lasts to leave New Alexandria, as he refused to leave his unit without sniper support, causing him to almost miss the last Pelican as the Covenant glassed the city. He, along with his unit, left Reach escorting one of the civilian evacuation transports towards Earth. With the attack on Earth happening a few weeks after he and his unit arrived, they were deployed to New Mombasa, once again assisting on the evacuation of civilians. When the Solemn Penance fled New Mombasa, the following energy explosion caused Alan to lose contact from his unit. Awaking hours after, under the rubble of the building that he was on, he managed to crawl his way out into the streets of what remained of New Mombasa. It was then when the events that gave him the nickname "Scar" took place. A camouflaged Sangheili tried sneaking on Alan, though the raining on the city gave the Sangheili away. The warning was enough for Alan to avoid a lethal slash from an energy sword, though it left his signature scar on his face. The details of the following fight are sketchy, but Alan managed to best the Sangheili, claiming its energy sword for himself along with many injuries and a few broken bones. Said energy sword was never seen and presumed lost after the fight of New Mombasa was over. Alan survived long enough on the war-torn streets for another unit of marines to find him and give him the medical aid that he desperately needed. After his recovery, Alan learned that only one member of his unit had survived the departure of the Covenant carrier, the news had devastated him as he considered them family. When Alan and Maria, Alan's surviving teammate, fully recovered, they stayed on Earth to eliminate the remaining of Truth's forces and the few pockets of Flood that survived the glassing of South Africa. During their time in recon and assassination operations on Earth, both developed a close bond. With the end of the Human-Covenant war, Alan was enlisted into the ODST's training regiment, because of his high kill count and skill shown during the battle of Earth. For the next five years, Alan was trained as an ODST, and took many operations for ONI to eliminate the surviving pockets of the Insurrectionist and the Covenant still loyal to Truth. After one of such missions, he learned of the incident of New Phoenix, the place where Maria was stationed at. Hearing of her death, Alan shut himself down emotionally, which resulted in his completely indifferent and logical facade, except for a select few. Months after the incident, Alan heard of Taskforce Omega, he volunteered. It was his chance to earn the redemption that he seeked, and help Humanity once again.